


Taco Bell Dates

by Lisztomaniaddict



Series: 45 Mostly Fluffy Drabbles [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Josh, Picnic, Surprises, Sweet, Taco Bell, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztomaniaddict/pseuds/Lisztomaniaddict
Summary: The door shuts behind Tyler and he knows he’s outside. Josh reaches forward and opens the car door.“You can’t hold my eyes closed while you’re driving, you know.”Silence.“Didn’t you leave one of the masks on the back seat?” Tyler asks.More silence.Then cotton over his face.“Try not to hit your head on the door.”-Josh goes out of his way to make a surprise date for Tyler.





	Taco Bell Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three! I’m too optimistic about this challenge but I think I’m gonna fly through these! I might just start posting two a day! Enjoy.  
-  
3\. “Well, if I tell you, it wouldn’t be a secret.”

Calluses against his forehead. Palms against his eyelids. 

“Seriously, Josh.” 

Laughter. 

“Come on! Really. What are we doing?” 

More steps forward. Almost tripping. The familiar shuffling and breathing behind him urging him forward. 

“Shh. I’m not telling you.” 

The door shuts behind him and he knows he’s outside. He tries not to trip on the grass and gravel. Josh reaches forward and opens the car door. 

“You can’t hold my eyes closed while you’re driving, you know.” 

Silence. 

“Didn’t you leave one of the masks on the back seat?” Tyler asks. 

More silence. 

Then cotton over his face. 

“Try not to hit your head on the door.” 

The car starts and he turns the radio up. 

“Joooooosh.” 

“Tyyyyyyler.” 

“Can you please just tell me where we’re going?” 

“It’s a secret!” 

“Please? Just tell me!” 

He can practically here Josh’s smile from the seat next to him. 

“Well, if I tell you, it wouldn’t be a secret.” 

Tyler groaned. 

“Patience is a virtue, Ty.” 

The car stops signaling destination arrival. 

“Okay. Come on.” 

Josh grabs Tyler’s hand, pulling him out of the seat. More grass at his ankles. He’s outside again. 

“Jo-“ 

“Okay!” 

He can feel Josh’s hands against his face holding the bottom of the balaclava. He can hear Josh giggling and it makes him smile. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

More laughter. 

“Okay.” 

It’s too bright. That’s the first thing he notices. But then he adjusts and sees the blanket on the grass. The drive seemed to be a little longer than he’d previously thought, because the sun was getting a little low. Just before sunset. 

And... 

Taco Bell. 

“Surprise!” Josh smiled. “I wanted to make a picnic but I know you’re not really a cheese plate person and more of a queso person so I thought this would be a better idea.” 

Tyler didn’t really react. He was a little stunned. Josh took the hesitation a little wrong and began to backtrack. 

“Sorry if this isn’t up to your expectations. I thought it was a good idea at first. I’m sorry.” 

Tyler snapped out of it. 

“No! I love it. Really. I do. I just wasn’t expecting it! That’s all.” 

Josh still looked skeptical. 

Tyler’s lips were quickly pressed against his. 

“I love it. Seriously. It’s so thoughtful.” 

Josh smiled. “I’m not always the greatest at the whole boyfriend and showing affection thing but I really do want to show you how much you mean to me. I mean, you mean a lot more than Taco Bell on a blanket but I’m kinda broke and I knew you liked it so-“ 

Frantic lips on his. Hands on his waist. 

“Shut up.” Tyler mumbled. 

“Okay.” 

He began pressing open mouthed kisses flooded with affection down Josh’s neck and against his ear. 

“Do you want to to eat your-“ 

“Shut up.” 

“Okay.”


End file.
